Digital Candy
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: DemiDevimon has a delightful idea for the DigiDestined's Halloween experience...a trip to the renovated Myotismon's castle now that he's disposed of! But what lies in wait for them? Well...you'll see. Another fantastic commission from MisterEbony! Warning: Contains Vore elements, and also lots of silliness and mockery of horror tropes.


**Digital Candy**

 **Another wonderful commission by Misterebony**

* * *

Things had gotten pretty peaceful in the Digital World after the fall of Myotismon. With his overthrow came about an era of peace, his plan to enter Earth had failed, and history had been changed.

That had come about thanks to an unexpected friendship between a Digidestined and a rouge Digimon, as TK had made a friend out of DemiDevimon. Shortly thereafter the Crest of Hope had been given to a mysterious Digidestined named SaintHeart, who helped the Digidestined in secret. With their combined efforts, the minions who served under Myotismon overthrew him and destroyed him, and helped Gatomon be reunited with her Digidestined, Kari.

For a time, there was happiness in the Digital world, the Destined only having to worry about the occasional small uprising or problems, while mostly just traveling the world that was their second home and enjoying life.

This is a story of during those days, the days of peace in the Digital World.

It was Halloween, and the Destined were all together at a restaurant, prepared to go Trick or Treating. Joe was the only one not in a costume, instead just having his medical bag and the outfit he wore to camp. When the others showed up, they all groaned at his...nonparticipation.

"Really Joe?" Matt said, sporting a baseball player's uniform and a bat. "Can't you just participate a LITTLE?"

TK chuckled in his Pakkun Lizard costume, his head sticking out the mouth. "Yeah Joe, don't be a stick in the mud."

Joe sighed. "It's not that, guys. After we get done I have to go home, I got stuck with candy duty this year."

Mimi sighed, dressed like Annie Oakley. "Oh that's so not **fair!** We were all hoping to do something together!"

Tai and Kari nodded in agreement. They were wearing pirate costumes, Kari looking like Tai's first mate. Sora also gave a nod, dressed like a ninja. She spoke up next. "Hey, weren't we supposed to see SaintHeart?" She asked, the group looing about. But no one was there they could see.

"Yeah, he has been pretty mysterious in how he helped us though, so he might not show. Secret identity and all."

That was when TK gave a sad sigh. "Guys...not everyone is here anyway...we don't have our Digimon."

Matt hmmed at his brother. "You're right TK. Let's see if we can remedy that. Joe, you have the best net connection of all of us right?"

Joe smiled and nodded. "Bye bye candy duty!" He laughed.

Everyone chuckled as the screen came up with an image of the digital world. But the reason was who was on the other end. DemiDevimon, the little partner to SaintHeart and a friend to the destined, was bouncing about. TK in particular was happy to see DemiDevimon, the little digimon who had become his friend.

Of course, he also did...something else. Something TK never told the others. He, as well as Palmon, gobbled up TK on a regular occasion while looking for Matt. No one else knew about it, and it was kind of an inside joke between them, the three making little remarks every now and then on how plump TK got, how he might taste with this or that, or Palmon thinking he was cute enough to eat.

"Happy Halloween, DemiDevimon!" TK said. The digimon smiled.

"Well hiya guys! Got good news! Looks like Myotismon's old mansion has been completely cleaned out. I was wondering if perhaps you would be able to stop by and we can all have a Halloween party."

Mimi went sparkly eyed. "A party? At a MANSION?!"

Sora sighed. "Even the mention of fortune and you are enthralled. Need I remind everyone it was HIS mansion?"

DemiDevimon sighed. "Come on, cut me some slack! We really tried to clean it up for a big Halloween party and-" Suddenly, the signal cut out.

"DemiDevimon?!" TK shouted. Everyone gasped. The only time the signal for the connection broke was...

"Looks like we got trouble everyone!" Tai said, raising his digivice to the screen. "We better get moving. DemiDevimon said he was at that mansion, we can start our search there."

Tk nodded worriedly. He sure hped he was okay. The boy watched as the group was sucked into the portal, heading for the digital world.

Just behind them, a form in a cloak chuckled. "Phase One…complete."

...

...

...

...The doors opened to the massive mansion, as the seven Digidestined stood in the doorway. They had expected several things. They expected a grand party having been set up that was deserted. They expected a massive entourage of dark Digimon coming at them.

They did not expect this. It was silent, like the grave. The halls were dimly lit with candles, and there was a fear that hung in the air. The group were now out of their costumes and in their traditional clothes for traveling to the digital world. Of all of them Joe was the first to show fear as they entered the building.

"Ok, that's enough for me! I'm leaving..." He turned and walked out the door... right into a pit as it opened beneath him! The others screamed for Joe just as the doors closed.

"JOE!" Tai said, looking to the others. "Quick, we got to find a way out, go!" The group moved towards the windows as they shut, watching as the candles that were lit suddenly started blazing with light. The group could only look for a moment before the floors gave way beneath each of them.

Except for one.

Mimi stood alone in the hall now, screaming and collapsing to her knees. She looked for a way to get to her friends, but paused as she heard some sinister laughter behind her.

"Oh no..." She said. turning slowly. "Y...your-!?" Was all she got out before the form grabbed her with a clawed hand, the wrist wrapped in bandages. Two glowing red eyes hung out of a black mask with a skull on it, and a fanged mouth parted.

"DEVIMON!" She finished, struggling as the giant digimon brought her closer to his maw, opening wide to toss her in. She screamed and struggled as she was slowly brought in. "SOMEBODY HELLL~"

 **CHOMP!**

With a final chomp the girl was trapped in Devimon's maw, toyed with for a bit before she swallowed. He suddenly realized what he did.

"Oh dear." Devimon said. "I think I committed a faux pas. In horror movies, is the first victim supposed to be black, a ditz, or just a snob?" He chuckled some. "Well no matter. I was always a nonconformist anyway. Besides she was too tasty to wait. Now then...on to the next one."

* * *

Joe moaned as he came too. He looked about in the area where he was, and gasped, quickly crawling out of the coffin he landed in. He imagined at one time it probably belonged to Myotismon, a thought he quickly tried to force from his mind with little success. As he climbed out and tried to regain his composure, he heard a wild laughter nearby.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap..." he said, running out of the crypt as fast as he could into another chamber, with a single, dimly lit candelabra for illumination. it sat on a large dining table, at which sat a large roasting tray. Joe tentatively approached it and went wide eyed as he saw a card on the tray.

It said "Reserved for Roasted Joe."

"NOT AGAAAAAIN!" He shouted turning to run but curling in a fetal position as the whole room became illuminated with several wood burning ovens, revealing a group of Bakemon. Joe eeped and watched as they closed in. Finally, one got right up to his face.

" _Boo_." He said. Joe went white as a sheet and fainted. The Bakemon laughed, beginning to strip him and prepare him for the dinner.

"Are you sure we were supposed to just sauce and shrink him?" One said. "Seems like a waste of good wood for the ovens."

Another groaned. "Why out of all the Bakemon to work with, I get the one who is a tree hugger?"

* * *

Sora and Kari moaned as they landed on a big conveyor belt. They were heading to another section of the mansion it looked like, and from the look around it was where Myotismon and his cronies had their sweet fun.

The two girls tried to get up, but as they did clamps suddenly emerged locking them down to the conveyor at the wrists and ankles. They struggled for all they were worth to get free as they saw a form in a nearby window.

"MMMM! Sugar and spice!" It said. Devimon chuckled as he held up an unconscious and shrunken Joe, Yet even so Devimon had shrunk down to the size of an adult himself. "A perfect treat for after my second appetizer." Kari screamed as she and Sora watched the dark digimon toss Joe in his mouth, swish his sauced form around for a bit, and, just as he came too and began to scream, was swallowed. Devimon licked his lips and pat his belly as the girls suddenly were blasted by a small dart. As they impacted the girls, they shrunk right out of their clothes. Two mechanical arms grabbed the girls up, pulling them out of the clothes kicking and struggling. They screamed as they were dropped into some dough, mechanical arms again emerging to mush and smother them in the sweet smelling goop. Sufficiently covered, they were pulled out and doused in sugar and melted chocolate, with fresh berries poked in to add to the flavor. The two screamed as they saw then where they were heading.

A final mechanical conveyor was sending them towards Devimon's open maw.

...

...

...

...Tai and Matt were back to back, kicking away evil digimon they had landed on, the swarm coming in but not taking down the two friends as they kept fighting. Finally they were able to break threough and made it for a set of stairs.

"Whew! Too close!" Tai said, running like the wind. Matt followed close behind, until he finally stopped.

"Matt? Come on, we got to find the others!"

Matt crossed his arms. "Sorry Tai, but I am afraid that won't be possible." He pulled a lever in the wall as Tai, confused, fell headlong into some soy sauce. Gasping, he climbed out of the container onto something soft, only to be suddenly be wrapped up with it.

To late he realized where he was... or rather, what he was in, as a big claw grabbed him and pulled him away, He only let out the scream just as he was tossed in the mouth of Devimon, the form shrinking back to his normal size like an adult human. He looked at Matt who smirked.

"Never saw you as a sushi fan." Matt said. Devimon chuckled.

"Still don't understand the whole cliché of one person among the heroes being the traitor who get his in the end but whatever." He shrugs as he suddenly shrinks Matt, grabbing him with a giant claw.

"Does TK suspect?" matt asked.

"Doesn't matter. He is the last one." Devimon said as he tossed Matt in. Devimon sighed. "Matt may be a great Digidestined but he is a LOUSY actor!" He complained as he shrugged and went to find TK for the final surprise.

* * *

TK was crying. by now he had been spending along time calling out for the others, trying to locate them. Suddenly, as he was walking, he saw the door leading out.

"A way out!" He called laughing some as he ran for the door... only for a shadow to come up from the floor, big and with glowing red eyes. Mad laughter filled the air as the being approached.

 _"Hmm hm hm hm hmmm..."_

"No... stay back..." TK said, backing up.

 _"Heheheheheheheeeeeee..."_

TK backed into a wall. "NOOO!"

 _"HAAAAAA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA-"_

 ***Poof*"** Suddenly, the spooky aura dissipated, and instead of a massive frightening visage of the sinister Devimon…there flew DemiDevimon, dedigivolved back into his rookie form, shocked and a little furious.

"WHAAAAT?! Not yet, I hadn't got to say boo to him yet!" He said, growling. TK was confused.

"DemiDevimon?"

"Yeah it's me. It was me all along." He said, chuckling. "I rigged this place with a ton of little traps to shrink or in some way capture everyone and swallow them up. I still have them inside me too, with a surprise waiting for them."

TK blinked. "A surprise... like what?"

DemiDevimon gave a sly smile. "Why don't you find out. NECRO DART!"

TK eeped as he was suddenly blasted with a dart of black energy, shrinking out of his clothes, the boy laughing as he emerged in front of his now giant friend. He gave the now giant digimon a hug as best as he could before the rookie had another surprise. One of the Bakemon, a reformed one, had a little tub of caramel and a candy wrapper. TK giggled as he was taken for a moment and submerged in the caramel. After a little heat from one of the Bakemon to harden it, TK was wrapped up in the wrapper, which was labeled TK Tummy Tickler. His head had been left free so he could see himself in a mirror and he laughed.

"Now then, you better get in there, you got a party waiting!" TK was about to ask what DemiDevimon meant by that but the little candied boy was tossed in whole and swallowed down. DemiDevimon licked his lips as he gave a burp.

"And speaking of parties... SaintHeart, the music!"

A hooded humanoid with rainbow pants smiled as he hits the lights, the various monstrous digimon beginning to dance to the sweet music.

And inside a similar party was going on. In spite of DemiDevimon moving about the inside of the belly was soft and actually fairly stable. And as the Digidestined found out when they arrived... it was not empty.

Inside were their digimon, who had decorated the digimon's belly like a big bouncy castle, with glowing lights for illumination, pillows, a makeshift pool to relax in, and LOTS of candy! Each of the consumed Digidestined were shocked at the trick that had been played, but in all honesty they had been told there would be a party, and there was.

Still, TK spent a lot of time telling how the digimon would sometimes eat him so he could sleep inside their bellies, which explained his late preference for being a little chubby and his love of Pakkun Lizards. Patamon helped illustrate it as he glomped the boy who was his partner. The others were shocked, but were even more shocked when TK suddenly popped his head out of the digimons mouth.

Weirdness aside it would turn into the best Halloween party they ever had, and in the end they all wound up staying in DemiDevimons belly, sleeping in little blankets and sleeping bags made of dough that the rookie who ate them provided. TK alone couldn't sleep, snuggled with Patamon and smiling.

"Patamon..." He said. "You guys are the best."

Patamon shushed his partner and settled in by his side, the two falling asleep inside DemiDevimon, not even caring that they missed Trick or Treating. This party had been far better.

May your life be that way as well, with the little scares you have turning into wonderful occasions.

 **THE END.**

 **(URP)**


End file.
